Akuma na Eros
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Haría lo que fuera por amor a Sasuke, inlcuso enfrentar al propio Lucifer. Y, tras cruzar aquella línea diabólica, Sakura se descubre como mujer. Ahora que su alma está condenada, podrán sus sentimientos prevalecer? Dark KakaSAku. Para Angy Hatake,amor!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyaaa!**_

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; así como el manga en que este fic se inspira y lleva su nombre, _Akuma na Eros_ (también conocido como _Virgin Crisis_ o _The Evil Eros_), pertenece a Shinjo Mayu. La verdad, sino del todo, este fic diferirá mucho del manga original, no sólo por los personajes. Me saltearé muchas cosas (para evitar la fatiga n_n), y cambiaré otras desvergonzadamente (para compensar mi pereza anterior n_n). Porque eu estou maluca XD!

_**Momento Aye:**_ Dedicado a Angy Hatake, porque la súper quiero y siempre me animo a probar cosas nuevas con ella; prueba enorme de esto no sólo son las canciones de HIM recomendadas por Angy-chan, que me han inspirado últimamente, sino también este fic en sí, porque es la primera vez que me meto en el ámbito 'sobrenatural' y no me baso sólo en humor o ternura. También es mi primer fic AU, yay!

Espero que sigas escribiendo, chica, tu trabajo es siempre muy entretenido! tQm!

_**Referencia Musical:**_ 'The Face of God', obviamente, de HIM.

-Ryuu!

_**Akuma na Eros**_

Capítulo 1: El Pacto

No había vuelta atrás, lo supo desde el momento en que su habitación fue tragada en una inmensa oscuridad y ella se encontró flotando en el vacío. A pesar de que los nervios la dejaron sin comer desde la mañana, Sakura sintió que iba a vomitar; cómo algo agrio se hacía de camino arriba, por su garganta, presionando por salir.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la nada que la sostenía, entre arcadas y asco, mientras vomitaba su propia saliva- lo único que había tragado en todo el día, ésta estirándose lentamente desde su boca hasta caer, teñida con algo que podría considerar eran sus ácidos jugos estomacales.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, colores centelleando dentro de sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Estaba confundida, mareada y tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarse a algo.

Luego, lo sintió, una presencia. Una presencia maligna; no era necesario tener un sexto sentido para que su primitivo instinto huela el inminente peligro que la acechaba. El aire comenzó a hacerse denso, al puntó que dolía respirar.

Por Kam..!

-No te atrevas ni a pensar en el nombre de Él, criatura- escuchó, una voz melodiosa, sensual, masculina. Cada palabra era entonada con un extraño encanto, sólo escucharlo provocó que algo comience a latir justo entre sus piernas, una necesidad que no reconocía.- Ahora estás bajo mi jurisdicción-

Sakura levantó la cabeza, asustada, limpiando los residuos en su boca con el dorso de la mano. La oscuridad comenzó a arremolinarse enfrente suyo, tomando forma; la joven pelirosa miró con ojos enormes como 'aquello' que se ofrecía a ella, tomaba aspecto humano. Un pequeño perrito lo acompañaba, posado perezosamente en su hombro, mirándola.

Largas, rebeldes cascadas de plata ondeando desde su cabeza gracias a un viento inexistente, cubriendo galantemente el ojo izquierdo del hombre cuyas hermosas facciones atentaban con quemar la vista de la pobre muchacha; su fina nariz, sus húmedos labios, su fuerte quijada; la ojijade estuvo a punto de romper a llorar ahí mismo, indigna de presenciar tanta belleza.

Pero no podía moverse, porque, al mismo tiempo, gracias a esa belleza el terror fingió ser su sangre y envenenó sus entrañas. Porque en la oscuridad, en _ésta_ oscuridad, la maldad se hacía de brillar en aquel perfecto ser ante ella. Era imposible ser tan hermoso… tanto que parecía impuro, sucio; y ahí lo supo: Él era nadie más que el propio Lucifer, Akuma.

Aquel a quien ella había llamado.

-Me has contactado, criatura- siguió él, su voz provocando que el vientre de la joven se tensara ligeramente de placer, así como el húmedo, latente calor entre sus piernas aumentase. – Qué es lo que deseas, tanto que has decidido venderme tu alma?- el hombre peliplateado caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad.- Dinero? La cura de una enfermedad? Fama?- se agachó hasta ella, tomando la barbilla de la joven, levantando su rostro, temblando ella de inmenso, enfermo placer con tan poco contacto. Akuma sonrió.- O es placer, lo que buscas?- acercó sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos, su fétido aliento a azufre golpeando el olfato de la pelirosa.- Me darás tu alma por un par de orgasmos?...-

No supo cómo, o de donde sacó tanta fuerza pero, finalmente, Sakura logró menear la cabeza con lentitud y encontrar su voz.-N...No…-

-No?- el demonio la miraba con interés, no había parpadeado desde que apareció.- Entonces, princesa, qué deseas?-

Sakura dudó un poco y luego respondió.- Quiero amor-

Asuma quedó en silencio unos segundos, una cruel sonrisa deformando sus hermosas facciones, antes de continuar.- Amor, dijiste?-

La chica asintió.-Quiero… quiero que Uchiha Sasuke me ame.- su voz se hizo ligeramente más firme.-Quiero que lo hagas amarme-

El diablo posó un dedo sobre su propia barbilla, como fingiendo considerar.- Mmm, sólo eso? Niña, niña…- meneó la cabeza, aún sonriendo.- obligar a alguien a amarte es un deseo muy egoísta. Incluso si no cumplo con tus deseos, tu oscuridad me llevará tu alma al infierno tarde o temprano- se alzó de hombros y le dio la espalda, listo para irse.

-Espera!- llamó la chica, casi desesperanzada. Había llegado tan lejos por amor a Sasuke, no permitiría que nada la detenga ahora.

Ni siquiera el diablo mismo.

-Eso haré- dijo él, impasible.-Esperaré pacientemente por tu alma a venir…- volvió a voltear hacia ella, conocedor.- A menos…-

-A menos qué?- chilló ella, ilusionada.

-A menos que tengas algo más que ofrecerme…- Ese fue su plan desde el principio: Llevarse algo más que su pobre, débil alma. Y sabía exactamente qué.

Sakura comenzó a perder esperanzas. Siempre pensó que algún día Sasuke se fijaría en ella, se enamorarían y se casarían. Pero nada estaba sucediendo. Se conocían desde tan pequeños y aún así él jamás le prestó demasiada atención, ni siquiera como una amiga. Había rezado, pidiendo a los cielos que sus sueños se cumplan, pero sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas. Aquello que le predicaron de niña le había fallado decepcionantemente, y sólo le quedaba una última opción.

Y, a estas alturas, ella estaba empezando a considerarse perdida… y, por eso, decidió recurrir a este pacto, a entregar su alma por amor a él.

Y algo más.

-Tengo algo más- dijo, dolida. Solía soñar en poder entregárselo a Sasuke en su noche de bodas… pero si ni siquiera tenía a Sasuke, poco le servía.- Mi virginidad-

Las largas, puntiagudas orejas del ángel caído se alzaron con atención, al mismo tiempo que el perrito marrón levantó la cabeza.- Tu alma y tu inocencia…- Akuma se lamió los labios.- Quizás no me siento tan paciente hoy…-

El alivio que recorrió a la chica fue meramente fugaz antes de que sus ropas se hagan trizas, dejándola completamente desnuda, expuesta al escrutinio de un diabólico ojo gris humo y dos marrones de can.-No se te ocurra cubrirte- amenazó el peliplata, al parecer bastante conciente de que las intenciones de la chica. No era necesario leer su mente, todos sus sentimientos estaban empastados en la cara de la joven.- Qué edad tienes, princesa?-

- Di… Dieciséis- respondió ella, avergonzada. Sabía que su tan poco desarrollado cuerpo jamás delataría su edad.

-Luces mucho más joven, como una niña…- esa sonrisa cruel estaba ahí de nuevo, más viva, más ardiente y pervertida. Algo levantó a Sakura y la hizo flotar con violencia hacia él. Sakura trató de cubrirse de nuevo con asco, pero sus manos quedaron tiesas a sus costados, atajadas por una fuerza invisible.

Akuma parecía deleitarse con la vista, no pasando por alto ni una pizca de esa blanca piel, sus ojos deteniéndose en el casi plano pecho de ella; no eran más que una excusa de senos, pero se recompensaban con los dulces, tiernos pezones adornando la cima de cada montículo, cuyo color hacía juego con el rosa de su cabello; una de su manos, largas uñas negras adornando el final de cada dedo, viajó hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos y apretarlo sin misericordia, hincando sus uñas en la carne. Sakura soltó un aullido de dolor.- No eres muy linda… - admitió él- pero el horror marcado en tu cara… es bastante tentador. Tu cuerpo es tan frágil y pequeño, me encanta…- exprimió de nuevo el abusado seno, ganándose, esta vez, un llantito para su placer.- Tu alma es mía - rió- finalizó, soltándola y dejándola caer, mientras ella cubría su cara con ambas manos, el llanto haciéndose más entrecortado y fuerte.- y te haré mi señora una vez que Sasuke confiese su amor por ti- miró a la chica, insensible a su dolor.- te has arrepentido, eh? Es una lástima que ya no haya vuelta atrás, Sakura- él sabía su nombre.

La verdad la golpeó en ese momento. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Él sabía que ella tomaría ese libro prohibido de la biblioteca. Sabía que lo invocaría, sabía de su virginidad y sabía que ella se lo entregaría si jugaba bien sus cartas. Lo cual era obvio, siendo él tan astuto como el diablo. Siendo él el mismo diablo.

Y ella cayó en su trampa y no pudo darse cuenta hasta que fue muy, muy tarde.

-Amo…- llamó el perrito, tranquilo. Sakura ni se molestó en preguntarse cómo can se las dio por hablar.- Dejemos a la niña tranquila por ahora, hay cosas que preparar.-

-Tienes razón, Pakkun, tienes razón- asintió el peliplateado- pero antes, hay que sellar nuestro pacto…-

Akuma se agachó hasta la chica, separó las manos de ella de su rostro y secó sus lágrimas con sus manos propias, todo con demasiada gentileza como para ser confiable. Sakura lo miró con horror, y se dio cuenta que él había llevado su cabello hacia atrás, descubriendo su otro ojo, de un extraño carmesí. Sus orbes dispares volvieron a contemplarla en su desnudez, aparentemente bastante complacido con la vista. Una de sus manos permaneció en su mejilla… mientras la otra pasó de su cuello a su nuca, y de su nuca a su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí.

La respiración se fue de sus pulmones cuando sintió su cuerpo contra los ropajes del demonio, de nuevo, una necesidad haciéndose nacer entre sus piernas. Él viajó su mirar, hasta que ésta se posó longamente en la boca de ella, con hambre.

-Trato hecho- sentenció, antes de presionar sus labios con los de ella dominante, apasionadamente.

OXO

-Sakura!- Haruno Nana llamó desde la cocina- arriba ya o llegarás tarde a la escuela!-

Los ojos de la pelirosa de abrieron al instante, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina, mas, al reconocer su habitación, sonrió en alivio.

Fue sólo una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

Sus verdes ojos se posaron en el libro de brujería que prestó el día anterior, probablemente el causante de su pesadilla. Bien, lo devolvería hoy mismo!

-Sakura!- volvió a llamar su madre, más irritada.

-hai! Hai!- respondió la chica.

Debía ir al colegio para ver a Sasuke-kun!

OXXO

-Miren, es Sasuke-san!-

-Es tan guapo!-

-Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!-

La pelirosa rodó los ojos y miró a las revoltosas de su curso con desdén. Ninguna era digna de _su_ Sasuke-kun. Se acercó a él, quien charlaba con su mejor amigo Naruto, o más bien era Naruto hablándole de ramen y Sasuke gritándole que se callara.

-Oi- saludó ella.

-Oi, Sakura-chan!- saludó el rubio de vuelta.

-Llegas tarde- escupió el moreno.

Las entrañas de la ojijade se retorcieron ante semejante trato.

-Déjala en paz, Teme!- regaño Naruto.- fíjate que ni el profesor guía ha llegado aún!-

-Ese hombre está tarde también-

Sakura parpadeó. Ojahima-sensei, tarde? Él nunca llegaba tarde! Era el hombre más puntual, obsesionado con la limpieza, retrógrado y perfeccionista que ella tuvo el infortunio de conocer. Qué habrá sucedido..?

De repente, la puerta se desliza y un hombre entra a la sala de clases, mandó a todos a sentarse y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. Muchas chicas se sonrojan al verlo y olvidan por completo al popular Uchiha. Los chicos lo miran con asombro.

El corazón de Sakura se saltó uno, dos, tres latidos antes de acelerarse.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero Ojahima-sempai ha fallecido- el hombre, cuyo corto cabello plateado ondeaba mientras él se movía, aclaró la voz con tranquilidad- su funeral está previsto para este fin de semana, a todos los que deseen ir, por favor hablen con la directora-

El hombre voltea al terminar de escribir su nombre en la pizarra, parte de su desarreglado cabello cubriendo el ojo izquierdo, su hermoso rostro deformándose con una perversa sonrisa, mientras miraba fijamente a la joven pelirosa con una mezcla de fascinación y deseo.

Allí, Sakura supo que lo de anoche no fue una pesadilla.

Y que la verdadera pesadilla sólo acababa de comenzar.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi…-dijo él, voz impasible-… y soy su nuevo profesor guía-

OXXO

Yay! Reviews?


	2. Anjo do Mal

_**Kyaaa!**_

Gracias a todos por los reviews recibidos, me puse muy feliz por la buena respuesta.

Lamento estar tan seria, pero es lo que requiero para continuar este fic.

Nuevamente, les recalco que, este fic fue inspirado en el manga original, pero tiene sus propios, independientes giros. Gracias.

Advertencia de Limonadita con azúcar y… que esta cosa esta larga, che…

-Ryuu

_**Akuma na Eros**_

Capítulo Segundo: Anjo do Mal

Sakura no levantó la vista de su cuaderno. No se atrevió. No era necesario. Ella sabía que él la estaba mirando indiscretamente, sin importarle cuán sospechoso podría ser el tan evidente interés que le profesaba, del tipo que un profesor no debe mostrar hacia su nueva alumna. Viendo el lado bueno, el diablo parecía sumamente complacido con sólo verla (en vez de hacerle lo que le hizo durante el pacto), torturarla de ansiedad con su insistente mirar.

Por ahora.

-Haruno Sakura- la pelirosa casi saltó de su asiento al oír la deliciosa voz de él, llamándola. Levantó la cabeza, apretándose los temblorosos dedos de sus manos bajo el pupitre hasta hacerlos crujir.- Necesito que vayas por unos papeles a la dirección y,- miró la hora del reloj de la sala- oh, pronto acabará la jornada- sonrió, volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella- después de traerme lo que te pedí, quédate a limpiar-

Sakura sólo asintió, el terror helándolo todo en su ser. Se levantó e hizo su camino hacia fuera del aula.

Él quería que estuvieran solos después de clases.

Hace unos días su pesadilla había comenzado, haciéndose más real a cada minuto. Prometiendo lo peor. Él se robó su primer beso.

Él se robaría su virginidad.

Y, a pesar de ya estar cerca de la oficina del Director, aún podía sentir ese turbio ojo de hambriento gris humo desnudándola, acosándola, seduciéndola hacia la oscuridad.

O_O

Se levantó del retrete cerrado de donde se había estado sentando por casi media hora. Salió de la cabina, derrotada, y se lavó la cara.

Tomó los papeles del piso y salió del baño. El momento que tanto quiso evitar había llegado.

El momento de enfrentar al diablo.

Caminó sin ganas a donde su deber estaría: limpiar la clase, entregar los papeles, dejarse aterrorizar con las crueles bromas de cierta deidad demoníaca, entre otras cositas a las que, después de una semana, ya se había acostumbrado.

La puerta deslizable del aula estaba abierta. Sakura se acercó más, y escuchó unos sonidos. Gemidos.

-Ah… ah…! … Sensei!-

Se quedó tiesa donde estaba unos instantes. Desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Sensei…! Ah…! Nnnn... nnnng…-

Una morena, evidentemente era del colegio, de otra forma no se referiría a Akuma de esa forma. Podía ver la espalda vestida, toda arrugada, del peliplata; los pantalones caídos, cómo su cintura era rodeada por las piernas de la joven en cuyo talón colgaba inocente una braguita amarilla. No podía ver el rostro de ninguno de ellos, pues el profesor le daba la espalda a la pelirosa y la morena cubría su cara y sus sollozos en el hombro del hombre. Se movían con fuerza sobre y contra el escritorio, justo donde, esa mañana, TenTen había dejado una manzana para honrar al profesor fallecido, ésta había caído ya al suelo.

Sakura simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, así como no podía creer el increíble odio que sentía ahora no sólo hacia Akuma, sino también hacia esa muchacha. No estaba segura de si eran celos, se sentía más como indignación porque él no mostraba respeto en absoluto a lo que ella sacrificaría en el pacto. Pero, bueh, era el diablo de quien estaban hablando! Sólo porque ella le prometió su cuerpo no significó que él le sería fiel hasta entonces. Y por qué fidelidad? Eso era algo que ese demonio no conocía siquiera, junto con otros valores morales... o simplemente los ignoraba déspotamente.

Qué era lo peor? Que a pesar de lo que veía, del asco que creía sentir, no podía sacarles la vista de encima o evitar el extraño calor en su vientre que empezaba a florecer.

La chica levantó la cabeza, y Sakura pudo ver lo hermosa que ella era, incluso cuando su rostro estaba contorsionado en muecas de insoportable placer. La morena dijo algo inteligible y acercó su rostro al de su amante.

-No- advirtió Kakashi fríamente, antes de llevar una mano cerrarse en el cuello de la joven.- Si te atreves a besarme, te abandonaré así. Ahora- su tono era cruel y desafiante.

La chica obedeció, soltó un gritito frente a un particular empuje de caderas y se dejó continuar. Sakura llevó una mano a la boca, queriendo cubrir sus propios gemidos, sus piernas le temblaban y una pesada, familiar necesidad comenzó a humedecer su entrepierna. Tras otro grito por parte de la morena, Sakura salió de allí. Sintió que era demasiado débil para ver lo que continuaba.

Llegó a un banquillo en el pasillo y se sentó, las piernas aún temblando, la imagen de ellos tatuada en su cerebro. Pero había una diferencia: en vez de la morena, era Sakura quien tenía la braguita colgando de un talón, la que gemía, la que era seducida por el diabólico ángel. Su respiración se acortaba, al igual que sus latidos. Ella sentiría lo mismo cuando él la posea?

Juntó sus piernas y frotó los muslos juntos, en busca de aquella fricción que ayudase a calmar su latente deseo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando se sintió correspondida por aquel, aún insuficiente, roce de placer.

Un monstruo. Él era un monstruo… y ella se estaba convirtiendo en uno.

-Haruno-kun-

Sakura ahogó un gritito, sonrojándose. Lentamente, irguió el rostro hacia donde fue llamada.

Akuma le estaba sonriendo.

-Te gustó lo que viste?-

El sonrojo de la chica se pronunció. Kakashi hizo lentamente su camino hacia ella, su diabólica sonrisa presumiéndose en sus bellas facciones.

La pelirosa desvió el camino de la conversación antes de que él tomase lugar a su lado.

-No tienes vergüenza- dijo ella- y si te vieran…?-

-Nadie podrá verme- rió él.- y la vergüenza es para los bobalicones-

-Yo te vi- la ojijade se volvió hacia él, enojada.

-Sólo aquellos que yo deseo que me vean, pueden verme- explicó él como si nada.- si me hago invisible-

Se oyó unos pasos lejanos, Akuma sonrió,- quieres una demostración?-

Así fue como una mano del diablo cayó en la rodilla de ella. Sakura aguantó la respiración. Luego, entró la misma chica que hace unos segundos había estado con el peliplata, como la dueña de aquellos pasos. Lucía llorosa, temblaba frustrada.

-La zorra trató de besarme otra vez- explicó el demonio- le dije que la abandonaría sin darle el gusto si se atrevía-

-Eres cruel- susurró la pelirosa con desprecio, aún muy conciente de la mano en su rodilla que, lentamente, subía a su muslo.

-Por qué hablas tan bajo?- preguntó divertido el profesor.- ella no puede verte, no puede oírte-

La morena parecía dirigirse hacia ellos, pero sus ojos no estaban posados en ellos en sí. La mano de Kakashi se metió en la falda, apretando deliciosamente la carne escondida, su pulgar haciendo seductores, lentos círculos en la suave piel, provocando que la chica se muerda un gemido.

-Te dije que no puede oírte, porqué tan callada?- rió él- no confías en mi poder?- la morena se iba acercando- hagamos un experimento-

Lo siguiente que sintió Sakura fue un fuerte empujón antes de golpear su espalda contra el banquillo, luego invadida por un abrumante calor encima suyo. Su boca fue atrapada de repente por la experta de él, demostrando cuánta hambre le tenía. Ambas manos habían entrado en su falda, apretando sus muslos, partiéndolos para que sus caderas tengan acceso a las de ella. Por más asco que sintiese hacia el aliento de azufre llenando su propia boca, Sakura no se separó de él, en parte porque si lo hacía estaba segura que de su garganta escaparían humillantes gemidos de placer que la delatasen para con la otra chica, a consecuencia de lo que aquellas manos estaban haciendo tan cerca de la juntura de sus piernas, donde el calor aumentó de golpe a ser casi insoportable.

Cuando sus caderas chocaron por primera vez, Sakura sintió como si se hubiese electrocutado, abrió más la boca y permitió inconcientemente que ésta fuera violada por la lengua de él. Todas las cosas que él hacia parecían poseer la misma intención, hacerla gemir. Y tenía éxito, Kakashi los devoraba con gusto, cada ruidito, cada suspiro de placer que él provocaba. Separó sus labios, pero sólo para estrellarlos contra la mejilla de la joven y luego alargar el beso hasta el cuello, donde fue capaz de succionar el acelerado pulso de ella. Víctima de calientes besos a boca abierta, Sakura no pudo más que dejarse llevar y exponer más de su cuello a él, gimiendo bajito. Pero rápidamente el diablo perdió interés y bajó, hasta donde los botones de la camisa de ella se habían abierto como por arte de magia. Sakura podía sentir como su piel se erizaba bajo los labios del demonio, era demasiado irresistible. Una mano dejó de acariciar sus muslos y subió a su pecho, donde de un estirón levantó hacia su cuello el plano sostén deportivo que aplastaba aún más sus pechos. Kakashi se detuvo un momento para admirarlos, aquellos pequeños senos con los dulces adornos rosas en cada cima, subiendo y bajando con la respiración de ella. Se lamió los labios y miró a la ojijade a los ojos. Sakura exhalaba con rapidez para volver a inhalar a la misma velocidad- ese aliento a azufre se había hecho más soportable entonces, no sabía que hacer, qué decir, que qué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que calmar ese calor entre sus piernas pronto, pronto.

El baal bajó la cabeza, acercando su boca uno de los tiernos pezones, ya endurecidos en anticipación. Sólo bastó sentir su ardiente aliento contra su tan sensible piel para que Sakura pegase el grito al cielo.

Eso fue suficiente para Akuma.

Se levantó de sobre ella, su mano volviendo a su rodilla, dándole unas palmaditas del tipo que le das a un perro a que se calme. Ayudó a erguirse a la aturdida pelirosa, él sonriendo divertido, la otra, increíblemente frustrada.

-Ves, criatura?- sonrió él, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia atrás de la ojijade. Su mano sin dejar la rodilla de ella.- y ninguna se percató de la existencia de la otra-

Sakura se congeló por un instante, antes de voltear. Fue cuando el deseo se convirtió en asco y su corazón se hizo trizas de vergüenza.

A sólo unos centímetros de ellos, al extremo del mismo banquillo, se había sentado la hermosa morena, la cara entre las manos.

Sus hombros temblando en un llanto enojado.

O_O

-No quiero que condenes a ninguna otra chica en este colegio- sentenció la pelirosa, enojada.

-No puedes obligarme- sonrió Kakashi, caminando a su lado.- no puedes prohibirme acostarme con otras mujeres mientras cumplo tu pacto sólo porque te da celos-

-No estoy celosa-

-Sí lo estás-

-No!-

-No?-

-NO!-

-Bien.- rió el peliplata, pasándole una mano por los cabellos.- entonces déjame follarme a cuántas niñas quiera.-

-NO!-

-ves?-

-No estoy celosa!- la ojijade se detuvo, furiosa.- pero no quiero que corrompas a alguien más aquí!-

-No necesito acostarme con nadie para corromper, criatura- sonrió él, apuntándose a sí mismo con un dedo, como diciendo "Después de todo, estamos hablando del Diablo aquí"

-Ése no es el punto! Viniste a cumplir un pacto conmigo!- soltó ella, provocando que muchas personas que caminaban cerca, en la misma esquina o al otro lado de la calle voltearan hacia la joven.- y pudiste haber usado ese tiempo que gastaste con esa chica tratando de acercar más a Sasuke hacia mí!-

A la mención del Uchiha, Akuma, quedó un poco más serio.- estoy en eso, niña- gruñó- pero eso no cambia las cosas, si me aburro, me tiro una de tus compañeras, punto-

El que hable así sólo alimentaba el fuego de ira en la temperamental pelirosa.- No! Si te aburres, haz otra cosa!-

Kakashi sonrió pícaramente al oír eso último.- puedo?- se acercó a ella peligrosamente- si me aburro, Sakura, me dejarás tocarte?-

Sakura se quedó tiesa en su lugar. Tocarla? Como lo hizo hace unos minutos en el colegio? Tragó saliva.-…No-

-Pero si te gustó…- insistió él en un tono infantil, pronunciando su labio inferior cual cachorrito pequeño.

Sakura aguantó la respiración de nuevo, él era hermoso, irresistible y ahora sólo tenía ganas de besar ese pucherito lejos…

-No es no!- dijo de golpe, no estando muy segura a si se referiría a la propuesta de él o a su propio pensar.

-Bien- dijo él, alzando los hombros- como quieras, pero fíjate que, si me pillas con otra chica, no quiero tus ataques de celos, okay?-

Sakura apretó los puños.-NO son Celos!-

OXO

Sí eran celos. Lo vio haciéndolo con la profesora de ciencias en pleno pasillo, cuando algunos alumnos aún pasaban por ahí. Nadie podía ver lo que sucedía, nadie excepto Sakura. Porque sólo que aquel que el diablo desea puede verlo cuando él se hace invisible.

Kakashi estaba tratando de darle celos.

El dizque profesor se había metido con varias alumnas, aunque tenía cuidado, aparentemente, de que ninguna fuese amiga de la pelirosa. Como si eso aligerar las cosas…

Frunció el ceño, fusilando con la mirada hacia su libro cerrado. Él era horrible, y no había hecho nada por ella y Sasuke aún y… y…

-Haruno-kun- su tono profesional, tranquilo, la despertó de su silencioso ataque hacia el inocente libro.- no estás prestando atención- sonrió- te quedaras después de clases para repasar, de castigo-

La chica le ojeó con verde furia líquida, lo cual sólo parecía excitar aún más el ojo gris humo de él, que brillaba ligeramente en deseo.- Si, Sensei-

Luego, él redirigió su mirar.- Uchiha-kun- llamó- tú te quedas a limpiar después de clases- ordenó, impasible.- si Haruno-kun termina de estudiar para entonces, podrá ayudarte en le quehacer-

El Uchiha miró al peliplata con inmenso desprecio, pues era la primera vez que alguien le obligaba a hacer trabajo de clase, cosa que, comúnmente, le era cedido a perdedores como su amigo Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, o Sakura. Aunque aparentemente más tranquilo, Sakura pudo reconocer, como Akuma le devolvía la mirada al ojinoche con, incluso, mayor intensidad despectiva.

-Si, Sensei- respondió el moreno, al final no pudiendo sostener la diabólica mirada del su superior.

Cuando Sakura sintió el mirar turbio del diablo regresar a su pellejo, un pequeño escalofríos le sacudió la espina:

Al fin, el diablo estaba cumpliendo su parte del pacto.

O_O

Para no ser un profesor de verdad, él sí que daba clases, y bastantes. Cuánto tiempo ella estuvo distraída?

-debes hacer estos ejercicios para antes de que regrese- ordenó Kakashi.

Sakura miró su tarea de matemáticas, llena de horror. Hallar cuatro variables de cada ejercicio? Son… cuatro (y') no? Pero, cómo? Límites? Delta de X para hallar la variable? Graficar? Qué mierda debe ella graficar?

-No sé hacer esto- sentenció, empujando el libro más lejos en el escritorio del profesor.

Kakashi rió.- Eso es porque llevas días sin prestar atención en clases- acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella, su tono de repente haciéndose más seductor.-pensando en mi-

Aún más molesta por sus palabras y por el hecho de que tenían algo de verdad, Sakura, volviéndose a él, fundió todo su odio en su verde mirar, puntando hacia él, quien parecía más complacido por la reacción de lo que ella esperaba- pero no se puede intimidar al diablo, eh?

-No vas a quedarte a enseñarme?- preguntó ella con desprecio.

-Nah, tengo otras cosas que hacer- respondió él, sonriente. De repente, ella se vio a sí misma acorralada entre el cuerpo de él y el escritorio.- además, no soportaría quedarme contigo si sigues mirándome así- su tono de voz era bajo y sensual, pronto su boca halló su camino a la oreja de ella; su tibia, mojada lengua saboreando el lóbulo con tortuosa lentitud. Sakura se mordió un gemido.- acabaría olvidando el pacto y follándote aquí mismo hasta que pierdas la conciencia-

Viendo la peligrosa situación en que se encontraba y lo serias que sonaban las palabras del diablo, la ojijade lo empujó débilmente hasta hacerse de espacio.- entonces vete, vete-

Él obedeció sin más bromas.- bien, si me buscas, estaré ocupado con Matarashi-sensei - su sonrisa pervertida hermoseó sus labios, mucho más abierta ahora que la reacción de la ojijade frente a sus provocaciones. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, las rosadas mejillas hinchadas con el aire que se estaba aguantando y sus ojos brillaban con más furia. Más celos. Él no podía estar más complacido.- y, por favor, no entres al baño de damas- se alejó, acomodando su corbata. No la miró a los ojos.- Anko y yo tendremos… nuestra reunión de profesores allí-

"Anko", ahora llamarla por el nombre, eh? Sakura bufó, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó allí para estudiar. Qué importa, él puede hacer lo que él quiera, el bastardo.

La pelirosa miró los ejercicios, pasó varios minutos tratando de descifrarlos, pero no pilló ni jota y los dejó de lado de nuevo. Sasuke aún no venía, y él no era de llegar tarde. Eso sólo significaba un cosa: él no iba a aparecer.

Ahora sí que Sakura estaba enojada.

No sólo el diablo no estaba cumpliendo, sino que su negligencia le llegaba el punto de no prestarle un mínimo de atención y esfuerzo. Pero también era culpa de ella, por pensar en primer lugar que dejarlos e la clase solos sonaba como una buena idea, apenas lo escuchó. Sasuke detestaba limpiar. Era obvio.

Y ahora el pervertido peliplata iba a divertirse con la zorra del colegio.

Se levantó de su asiento, furibunda, y salió de la sala, había un solo lugar a donde dirigirse ahora: el baño de damas.

Ella iba a cederle su virginidad una vez el pacto sea haya cumplido, pero al parecer el diablo no parecía interesado en cumplir su parte. Su cuerpo no era atractivo lo suficiente para él? El que le de su primera vez no era _significante_ lo suficiente?

Bien, ella iba enseñarle al diablo a mostrar un poco de respeto.

OxO

-Qué sucede, Hatake?- Anko pasó la lengua por el cuello de él, impaciente.- qué estas esperando…?-

Kakashi, sin más ceremonia, se separó de ella, sonriente.- lo lamento, Anko- dijo- pero ya no te necesito. Puedes vestirte- dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño, a donde pasos se acercaban.- mi verdadera presa ha llegado-.

O_O

Chocó con Matarashi sensei, la puerta del baño casi dándole en la cara. Sakura la miró, esperando una disculpa, cuando la mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina silente y se alejó.

Sakura la miró ir. Se supone que ella estaba con Akuma. Ya terminó? Tan pronto? No. La maestra lucía muy frustrada y molesta… puede ser…?

Antes de que terminase de calcular, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y ella fue estirada hacia adentro bajo tremenda fuerza. La arrastraron hacia el último cubículo de los baños, donde fue empujada y casi chocó sentada contra el retrete cerrado. Iba a reaccionar, al fin, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el peliplata la volvió a empujar, esta vez contra una de las paredes de plástico que la acorralaban.

Sus labios cayeron furiosos sobre los de ella, besándola con el deseo más primal. Sakura trató de empujarlo, desviando su boca en rechazo.- no… no! Vine a… ah!... no!- lo volvió a empujar, mirándolo a la cara, un poco más decidida- estoy enojada contigo!-

-Me encanta cuando me miras así, criatura- sonrió él, sus dos ojos, rojo y gris humo, fijados en los ardientes verdes de ella.- pero me encanta mucho más cuando me deseas-

Con esto dicho, una de sus manos fue a dentro de su falda como el día anterior. Pero, a diferencia de la última vez, que sólo tocó sus muslos, su mano fue entre sus piernas y no se detuvo hasta que la palma plana presione por completo su sexo.

Sakura ahogó un gritillo a duras penas, víctima de un placer tan crudo que le daban ganas de llorar. La mano de él siguió frotándose contra ella, haciéndola gemir cada vez más alto. La fina braguita no era más que una excusa de barrera, tan débil y molesta, que se iba mojando cada vez más con la lujuria de la pelirosa. Sus ruidos seguían, cuando finalmente miró al diablo a los ojos, y él pareció ver lo que buscaba. Deseo. Puro deseo.

-Así, Sakura-chan, luces más hermosa- movió la braguita de lado, y un dedo se deslizó para acariciar la húmeda carne desnuda. Sakura no era capaz de tragarse sus gemidos esta vez, no con el dedo de él dirigiéndose arriba, donde un sensible botón de nervios la hizo saltar con el sólo roce. Sakura sabía, se había tocado ahí lo suficiente como para saber lo que causaba. Pero nunca lograba nada, sentía placer, sí, pero esta se desvanecía tan rápido como llegaba, hasta que ella se aburría y dejaba de intentarlo.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente, el dedo presionó su clítoris con firmeza, masajeándolo en un efectivo patrón de círculos apretados. El placer reapareció, se mantuvo, y Sakura sólo podía jadear e insertar sus uñas en los hombros vestidos de él. Podía sentir como algo se abultaba dentro suyo, se hacía más grande, más expectante…

Más, sólo un poco más y aquel algo sin nombre explotaría..

Y luego él se detuvo. Se detuvo!

Frustrada, la ojijade sintió como él retiraba su mano. Vio, fascinada, como el dedo que antes la estuvo complaciendo se adentró en la boca del demonio, él succionándolo y gimiendo como si estuviese probando algo demasiado delicioso.

Aturdida por la vista y el deseo refloreciendo, Sakura miró como él se agachó, sin defenderse, dejó que él bajase sus braguitas y separase sus piernas, las colocase sobre sus hombros.

Sólo reaccionó cuando, presa del vértigo, gritó cuando fue levantada de golpe, parte de su cuerpo saliendo de entre cubículo; se agarró de los bordes para no caer y bajó la vista aterrorizada.

El diablo, ya de pie con ella encima, tenía la vista pegada a lo que las piernas abiertas de la joven ofrecían. Se lamió los labios y subió la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-ves, princesa? Si tanto querías que deje a las otras chicas sólo tenías que dejarme tocarte…- sonrió, su voz rasposa en deseo- y ahora soy todo tuyo…- volvió a bajar su vista, complacido.- el pacto se rompería si tu inocencia es penetrada, pero puedo hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no esté dentro tuyo-

-continúa- era esa su voz? Parecía un octavo más alta…

Pero Sakura debía demandarlo, después de todo lo que él le hizo, tenía derecho a recibir algo. Él no respondió, sólo ajustó su agarre en las nalgas de ella, para empujar sus caderas a su rostro.

Su boca caliente, abierta, chocó contra su sexo al fin. Con un grito, la pelirosa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, aquello innombrable surgiendo de nuevo, con mayor fuerza, más prometedor. La lengua de él abusó de todo lo que quiso, soplando, succionando, disfrutándola. Y ella no podía evitar mover sus caderas hacia esa lengua, buscando más.

Ese algo en el vientre de Sakura comenzó a tensarse duramente. El placer era casi insoportable, algo enorme estaba muy cerca de suceder. Sólo necesitaba… sólo necesitaba un poco más…

Una mano se deslizó nuevamente entre el espacio entre la boca de él y la dignidad de ella, mientras la otra parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a la convulsiva chica por sí sola. No podía penetrarla, pero no fue necesario. Kakashi sólo presionó la parte plana de su pulgar contra la entrada de ella, al mismo tiempo que su lengua hizo algo espectacularmente fantástico sobre su clítoris.

El bulto innombrable explotó de golpe, junto con un grito final, la chica viendo centellas antes de que todo quedase en blanco, el tiempo se detuviese, su respirar se detuviese, y sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón reventando sus oídos.

Akuma la bajó y la despertó de su trance con un beso, en el que la chica pudo saborearse a sí misma.

-Sakura-chan sabe delicioso- susurró él, sonriendo ante el doble sentido de sus palabras- por eso, es que eres la única a quien quiero besar-

OXO

Llegó a la sala, mareada y con las piernas aún temblándole. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke ahí, limpiando los borradores.

-Sasuke-kun… qué estás…?-

-El dobe me retrasó en los vestidores del gimnasio- bufó el chico, volviéndose a ella- no has hecho tu tarea, tu libro está vacío-

Sakura se sonrojó.-si.. yo… Sensei no me quiso explicar y yo fui a buscarlo y…-

-Yo te enseño-

La ojijade alzó la vista hacia él.- enserio?-

-Sólo si me ayudas a limpiar-

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Increíble. Increíble! El diablo sí estaba haciendo su trabajo!

-Si, claro- y tomó una escoba.- gracias, Sasuke-kun-

- de nada, Sakura-

Gracias, Akuma. Pensó ella, feliz. Sin notar que en la puerta de la sala, ojos dispares se enfocaban en ella con insaciable deseo y se volvían hacia el moreno con instinto asesino.


End file.
